The Savior's Key
by Aiyoku Saotome
Summary: "August will birth a child from the love of a hero and a traitor to the Dark Lord. Half Gryffindor, chooses Slytherin, she is the key to her half-brother's success in vanquishing darkness from this world. With her, he will defeat the Dark Lord. Without her, the Dark Lord will win. Hope for the light rests in the hands of these two half-siblings." Warnings: abuse, self-harm
1. A Dudley Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mavis and my ideas.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry Potter had a lot of baggage. Baggage that he dealt with in stride every single day since he was old enough to understand things that went on around him. He did not deal with it in what people would call healthy ways, but he managed. However, he had not yet dealt with something as traumatic and painful as Sirius's death, and it sent him over the edge.

Ever since the world was informed of Voldemort's return to power and Sirius Black's pardon with an Order of Merlin First Class, Harry has been bombarded everywhere except the one place he did not feel safe - Privet Drive. He had known abuse and neglect all his life, at least what he could remember, but the previous summer had been pure hell. His uncle's drinking had gotten out of hand, and since the only time he could drink without Petunia nagging him senseless was when she and Dudley were out of the house. This was, unfortunately, fairly frequent, and this summer was no different. Dudley had strangely taken to slipping Harry food at odd hours when his parents weren't looking, but since Petunia tried to get him out as much as possible, and since Dudley made a friend, the amount of food that Harry received dwindled.

Except for the fact that in addition to the Cedric dreams and usual Voldemort nightmares, he now had nightmares about losing Sirius. Vernon took much delight in beating him for this. He could make any excuse, but using Harry's emotional pain against him gave Vernon immense pleasure. Harry was able to take this last year, but not now that it involved Sirius.

He cut a thin line across the underside of his left arm, hissing in the wonderful pain it caused. He started cutting two years ago, but sparsely. Here and there to relieve stress or anger. This summer, it had become an addiction. And Vernon loved it. He reveled in it and boasted to Harry that he was the sole cause, even though he was only part of it. Harry didn't care enough to correct him, and he couldn't stop. He used it for what it was good for, and it helped him cope. So he let Vernon think whatever he wanted.

He felt silly blasting Papa Roach's emo-bordering music while he cut himself, even though no one was around. He chuckled and shook his head, but dark music helped for some reason. It made him feel more alive knowing other people shared his pain. Suddenly light flooded his room and he shot his head up in shock, staring at Dudley's equally shocked face. They stared at each other for what seemed like heart-pounding eternity to Harry until Dudley moved to turn the stereo down.

" _Cut my life into pieces_  
 _This is my last resort"_

"Interesting choice of music..." Dudley said, grasping for words. Harry just stared at him. He motioned to Harry's arm, which Harry was now wiping with a cloth. "Do you do that because of us?"

"What do you think?" Harry asked scathingly.

His cousin actually looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Harry was flabbergasted. "Sorry? You're _sorry_? After all these years, you're sorry."

"Yes, Harry. People can change, okay?"

"Change? Sorry, change, what is this? Some kind of weird Dudley joke? I don't know what you're playing at, but you can't use this against me. Daddykins knows, Dudders. So you can cut the shit, now. Go away and snog your stupid girlfriend."

"She's not stupid and she's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend. Don't attack her just because you've been abused. She has nothing to do with this." Dudley took a breath. "My dad knows about this?"

"Yeah, dickhead. So do you, now. Congratulations. Can I continue taking out my poor ickle feelings on my arm, now? Let the door hit you on your way out."

"Harry!"

Harry started at the angry tone in Dudley's voice. "What?"

"Enough! I know you have every right to hate me, but after what I've done for you since you saved my life last summer, don't you think you could be a little appreciative?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that sneaking me extra food and turning blame away from me every now and then made up for years of abuse, being your daddy's punching bag, being malnourished, being a slave, being chased down by you and your stupid friends, being told I'm worthless ever since I could understand what that meant - "

"I'm trying, okay?! Damnit Harry, I am _sorry_. I had no idea that what I was doing was so... detrimental. I had no idea how much my dad hit you. I had no idea how our words affected you. And I certainly didn't know that my parents were starving you."

"It doesn't take a genius to understand abuse and neglect."

"Well, I do now."

"Do you."

Dudley sighed. "My friend, the one you insist on calling my girlfriend - she cuts, too."

"Does she, now? So you suddenly think that you understand emotional pain?"

"She was raped, Harry!" This shut Harry up. "By her own uncle! She's been neglected for years by her father who became a drunk when her mother died. The only good thing he's done for her is beat the shit out of his brother for raping her. He's in... jail, now." Harry wondered why Dudley hesitated. "Meeting her was the best thing that has ever happened to me. It opened my eyes to how I and my family have treated you. I hate myself for what I've done, especially now that I know what you do to cope . I can't make it up to you. But at least I can try. I'll, uh, leave you alone now." With that, Dudley left Harry to process what just happened.

"Who the hell is his friend?" Harry shook his head in incredulity.

* * *

Severus woke up to the smell of something delicious. Lured to his kitchen after throwing on his button-down pajama shirt, he heard music. Muggle music.

 _You say that I changed_

 _Well maybe I did_

 _But even if I changed_

 _What's wrong with it?_

 _I'll never let you go_

 _I'll never let you go_

"I'll never let you go," came a female voice.

He stepped into the kitchen and a teenager with wavy black hair was singing and dancing around the kitchen. "I'm supposed to make you breakfast on your birthday, not the other way around."

She whirled around with a bright smile; he always loved that smile. "Hi, Daddy." She looked at the sizzling pan hovering over the counter and shrugged. "Eh, I felt like it." She turned off the stove and put the sausages on a plate.

"Have you thought about what you want?" Scrambling the eggs with her wand, she shrugged again. "Mavis," he prodded.

"I dunno."

"That means it's important to you. Alright, out with it. What is it?"

The eggs were done, so she emptied them onto two plates. She brought a plate over to her father and sat down with her own. "I was thinking... there's only one thing I want, but it's big. And it would be a big deal for you."

That meant it wasn't expensive, but meaningful. She never wanted expensive things, anyway. "You're fifteen, May. You're going to Hogwarts in September, you'll finally meet Potter, and you're my only child. What could possibly be so difficult to ask me?"

She finally met his eyes, and suddenly he was reminded strongly of Lily. She always reminded him of Lily. "I..." She took a deep breath. "I want to see your memories of Mum. All of them, not just the sweet moments you've already shown me. How you became friends, even though I've seen that one... how you fell in love, how you joined the death eaters, her reaction, how you won her back after calling her a mudblood, your affair after she married James while leaving out the obvious scenes I shouldn't see, and even her death... everything. It's okay if you still don't think I'm ready, I won't be offended, but... yeah. That's it."

She was right; that _was_ hard. It was hard for her to ask because she knew how hard it would be for him. Remembering moments was one thing, but seeing them in a pensieve was like reliving them. But he nodded. It was her birthday after all, and she has been waiting patiently for years after he told her he would, one day, show her. "Of course. That's fair. You're old enough. But, I have warned you before and I will again; a lot of those memories will be very painful for you to watch."

"I know. I can take it. You don't have to experience them with me, Dad. I can do it alone."

He shook his head. "No. That I will not allow." She looked guilty. "Don't feel bad, this is your right. I am just surprised that this is what you want instead of something material."

"Information is more important to me than materials." He chuckled. "And don't you call me a Ravenclaw! Slytherins are intelligent, too!"

"You might not be sorted into Slytherin, love. You have to be ready to accept that."

"Of course I will."

"I know you are very Slytherin, but you are very Gryffindor as well. Just be prepared for that."

"I know, I know; the stupid prophecy. Yeah I'm pretty evenly half and half, but I'll be put in Slytherin. I know it."

"I know, but prophecies can change. Don't base your life off of one path predicted by a seer. You know yourself best, but know that I won't love you less if you are sorted into a different house."

"I know."

 _Half Gryffindor, chooses Slytherin... the key to her half brother's success in vanquishing darkness from this world..._ the prophecy repeated in Severus's head. He wondered if she would be a hatstall. He didn't tell her the entire prophecy, for which he felt guilty, but he did not want her to feel swayed in the slightest. But the fact that she was choosing Slytherin already when he fibbed and told her the prophecy said she was half of both instead of what she would choose... everything the prophecy said about her was coming true. If she kept on her path, it would. Those who strayed ended up breaking their prophecies. So far, Potter was doing well, but in order to complete his, he needed his half sister in his life and it was finally time. Severus was not ready.

"After breakfast, then?" he asked his daughter. "Since Draco and Lucius are coming over for lunch."

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Dad. So much."

Twenty minutes later, he brought her upstairs to his study and pulled out the pensieve and a vial of memories. They sat on the sofa, he took a deep breath, and poured the memories into the flat, liquid surface.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am."

"Will you be after this?"

"Honestly Mavis, probably not. But I need to do this, for you and for myself. You need to know more about your mother and I. No matter how upset it may make me, it is necessary. Besides, what example would I be to you if I couldn't relive my worst memories?"

She took his hand and squeezed it. "This means a lot to me. I'm sorry that it will be upsetting to you."

"I know. And I couldn't let you do it alone; that part is my choice. Let's go."


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mavis and my ideas.**

 **Anonymous flamer: It has been brought to my attention that I apparently made Lily a whore and Severus a homewrecker. Um, what? This story only had one chapter when you reviewed and I don't explain anything about their relationship until chapter 2. Please do not spit ugly words and stupid assumptions at me until you have read more, or at least be brave enough to sign in. Anonymous flaming is cowardice. Thank you!**

 **To the other reviewers: Thank you very much! I appreciate your reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

A _young redheaded girl was under a willow tree holding a flower. The flower bloomed into a butterfly and flew away._

 _"You're a witch!"_

 _The girl whirled around with anger. "What a mean thing to say! Who are you?"_

 _The boy who said it walked up to her. "Oh, you're muggle-born. That's okay! I don't care."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Sorry. You must not know you're a witch. It isn't a bad thing! It means you have magic."_

 _"So... you weren't insulting me?"_

 _"Of course not! Magic is a gift. It means you're special. Being a witch is special. I'm a wizard; I also have magic. How old are you?"_

 _"Nine."_

 _"Me, too! That means we'll be in the same year at Hogwarts?"_

 _"At what?"_

 _"It's a school for witches and wizards. You'll get your acceptance letter in early summer when you're eleven. You might also get letters from the other schools, but Hogwarts is the best. Oh! Sorry, my name is Severus."_

 _"I'm Lily. And... confused."_

 _"You grew up around non-magical people, right?" She nodded. "We call them muggles. You're muggle-born, which means you're a witch born from non-magical people. It means the magic gene is in your family's lineage, but has been dormant until you were born."_

 _"I'm the only one who has magic in my family..." she remarked, astounded._

 _"You have ancestors who had it, but not recently unless there are those you don't know about."_

 _"Wow... that explains all of the weird things I can do. It's nice to meet you, Severus. Are we friends?"_

 _"I suppose so!"_

 _"I have to go home now, see you tomorrow?"_

 _"Definitely."_

* * *

 _Lily, Severus, and an older girl were under the same tree. Lily unfolded a leaf in her hand and watched it fly away. "Look, Tunie!"_

 _The older girl sneered. "Freak! You're a freak, Lily!"_

 _"What?! You loved it when I showed you at home! But now that you know you can't do it, that you don't have magic, you think it's bad?!"_

 _"If it was something everyone could do, you wouldn't be a freak! I'm telling Mummy!"_

 _"You're the freak, you ugly bint!" Severus shouted. "There are tons of people who can do magic, myself included! Go home! Go cry your ugly jealous head off to your mummy!"_

 _"Severus!" Lily scolded, but her heart wasn't in it. Secretly, she loved that he stood up for her and it was clear on her face._

 _"You're not a freak. She's just jealous because she's ordinary, and you're special."_

 _"That's mean, Severus." But she didn't sound like she cared. They unfolded the rest of the leaves and smiled as they flew away._

* * *

 _"SEV! SEV!"_

 _Severus looked up from his spot under their willow and saw her running towards him, waving something in her hand. "What is it?" he shouted back._

 _"I WAS ACCEPTED! HOGWARTS! I'M GOING! MUM AND DAD ARE SO PROUD!"_

 _He practically flew up, bear-hugging her. "ME, TOO! So you finally told your parents?"_

 _"Yeah. They were boggled, but thought it was so cool and interesting. They're proud of me. Tunie is angry and still jealous. She said she was going to write a letter to Dumbledore to ask him if he'd let her go, but I told her he wouldn't since she has no magic. She's doing it, anyway."_

 _"That's stupid."_

 _"Severus," she chided._

* * *

 _"I'm sorry we're in different houses."_

 _"Don't be sad, Lily. It'll be okay. We have classes together!"_

 _She smiled. "Yeah."_

* * *

 _"Leave him alone!"_

 _A thirteen year old James Potter laughed. "What are you gonna do, Evans? Fight me?"_

 _Lily stepped forward, ready to fist fight, when Severus pulled her back. "Stop. He's not worth it. Let it go. Let's just go."_

 _"Yeah, let it go," James taunted. "You know, you shouldn't date someone who needs to be protected by a girl."_

 _Lily lunged out of Severus's grip and punched James senseless. "I am not his girlfriend, I'm his BEST friend! But even if I was, I'd be PROUD to date someone like him! He is sweet and kind and noble! Unlike you, you filthy rat!"_

Mavis snorted and cheered for her mother. Severus smiled at the memory.

* * *

 _James Potter and his friends approached Severus in the hallway. They looked to be around fourteen years old. Third year, Mavis guessed. "Hey guys, look! Snivelly's all alone! No ickle girlfriend to come to his rescue." They snickered._

 _"I don't need a girl or a boy to defend me, Potter. She does it on her own free will. That's what true friendship is. Pity that your arrogance will ensure that you'll never know it."_

 _James motioned around him at his gang of boys. "These are true friends. People who stand behind you, love you, and respect you. Someone who always comes to your defense is not a friend. That's a body guard."_

 _"The fact that you say your friends stand behind you shows that you don't understand the meaning of friendship. Friends stand beside you."_

 _"Enough of your idiocy, I can't take it anymore!" James said dramatically. All but Remus laughed. James pulled out his wand but Severus did not. "Come on, Snivellus. Draw."_

 _"I value my freedom and lack of detentions more than hurting you."_

 _"Oh-ho! You think you can hurt me? Let's see it, then!"_

 _A fifth year prefect with long blonde hair stepped into view. He towered over the third years. "Potter, is it?"_

 _James put his wand away. "Yeah, what's it to you?"_

 _The prefect eyed him up and down, then his friends, and then he narrowed his eyes. "Dueling in the halls warrants a great amount of detention."_

 _"Lucky no shots were fired, then, isn't it?"_

 _"Careful, Potter. Wouldn't want to get detention for talking back to a prefect, now would you? After all, you do have a game coming up."_

 _"Aw come off it, Malfoy. We were just having a bit of fun. But you're right; our team needs Sirius and I to beat you."_

 _"Do not play me for a fool. You would do well to remember that you are not in a position of authority, and that you are nothing but a cruel, arrogant bully who takes great fun in hurting others. If I ever catch you bullying anyone again, there will be dire consequences. Carry on."_

 _James went to retort, but Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "James, stop. It's not worth it._

 _James sneered. He motioned to his lackeys and they followed him._

 _Malfoy turned to Severus and nodded. "I hate idiots like them."_

 _"They're mostly harmless."_

 _"I wouldn't call physical and emotional violence harmless." He stuck out his hand and Severus shook it. "Lucius."_

 _"Severus. I don't need protection, you know."_

 _"I know. But much like your Gryffindor friend, I refuse to stand by and do nothing. Being a Slytherin in a position of power, I can use that to my advantage." Severus smirked. "Say, my girlfriend and I are going to Hogsmeade this weekend. Why don't you and your friend join us?"_

 _Severus smiled. "I'll ask her."_

* * *

 _They were at their spot under their tree. It was summer. They looked like they were about fifteen, so Mavis guessed they were heading into their fifth year. Lily pushed up Severus's sleeve and frowned._ Mavis mimicked her frown, but she knew about her father's addiction and that it spanned all the way back into his childhood.

 _"Is it your father again?" Severus nodded numbly. She placed her palm on his cuts and scars and gently stroked his arm as if to heal him. "What did he do this time?"_

 _"Beat me, as usual. My mum is sick. He is frustrated because he might lose the person who cooks and cleans for him, so he takes it out on me."_

 _"Oh Sev. I'm so sorry." She hugged him and he cried on her shoulder._

* * *

 _The next memory jumped back in time to a year before, Mavis suspected. They were in the same spot, but definitely younger. Severus stretched and Lily reached for his sleeve, pushing it up before he could pull his arm away._

 _"What the hell is this?"_

 _Hastily pulling his sleeve back down, he brought his arm towards him and out of her reach. "Nothing."_

 _"Don't you do that, don't you withdraw. Out with it. Now." He looked at the grass, humiliation, anger, and sadness on his face. Lily then felt guilty for being so harsh. "I'm sorry, I just - can you blame me? What would you do if you found out I did that?"_

 _"Probably the same," he mumbled._

 _"When did this start? Why? Why didn't you tell me right away? You know I'd never judge you."_

 _"One question at a time, woman!"_

 _She 'hmphed'._

 _"I saw a seventh year doing it in the bathroom. He told me not to tell anyone. I asked him why he did it. He said because it felt good and got all of his anger out. Helped him control his feelings. He then told me to never do it because it becomes an addiction. I did, anyway. It helps, Lily. Please don't tell anyone. Don't make my life even more of a hell by telling the school."_

 _"I would never."_

* * *

 _The memory changed to Lily punching James Potter and walking away._

 _"You shouldn't have done that," a fifth year Severus said._

 _"What? Break his nose? He deserved it."_

 _Severus sighed. "Lily, it's not worth months of detention! Don't you remember second year?"_

 _"Of course, and I remembered it as I punched his lights out again today. It's worth every detention McGonagall gave me."_

 _Severus shook his head. "You're going to get into serious trouble one day with that temper of yours."_

 _"Nah." She looked up at him suddenly. "Are you embarrassed that Lucius, Cissa, and I jump to your defense?"_

 _He rolled his eyes. "For the eight millionth time, no!"_

 _She smiled. "Good."_

* * *

 _"What's he done to you?" Lily asked James. "You think you're funny," she said coldly, "but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone!"_

 _"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on... go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

 _"I will never date you! Not even in your dreams!"_

* * *

 _"Why must you hang out with them?!" Lily yelled. "Why?! They hate my kind! They practice dark arts! They hurt younger kids! They're evil, Sev!"_

 _"I... they're my friends, Lily."_

 _"I don't know why! Why can't you stop being friends with them and find better friends? You have me, Lucius, and Narcissa!"_

 _"Because they get me."_

 _"I GET YOU! Lucius gets you! Narcissa gets you! What more do you need?!"_

 _"Yes, but... look, I'm not going to explain myself to you. Either accept that I have other friends or don't, but stop nagging me about it!"_

 _"Nag - nagging? You think I'm nagging? You think I'm JEALOUS of your evil friends?! I'm just trying to save you from falling down a dark path! Because you're my friend and I LOVE you! Do THEY love you?"_

 _He didn't answer. Instead, he stood shocked at what she just said, wishing she meant it in a very different way. She turned and stalked out of the room of requirement where they met frequently to study and talk._

 _"I love you..." he whispered._

* * *

 _"He likes you."_

 _"You think?"_

 _"Don't be sarcastic. I'm serious. He really has a thing for you."_

 _Lily sighed. "I know, Sev. But it is most definitely not reciprocated."_

 _"Not even a little?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Is there... someone else?"_

 _"There has always been someone else." Severus and Lily caught each other's eyes, but Lily lost confidence and looked away. "I... I just mean that..."_

 _Severus took her chin in his hand, turned her head, and kissed her._

 _"Sev... please don't. As long as you're friends with those awful people, we cannot be together. Ever."_

* * *

 _"If you want to be one of us, you need to get rid of the mudblood," a fifteen year old Bellatrix Black said in the Slytherin common room. Other young death eaters-to-be nodded._

 _"Get... rid of her?"_

 _"Get her to hate you. That's how you will be initiated into our secret group."_

 _"What if I don't want to be part of it, anymore?"_

 _Bellatrix gave him a glare that could kill Grindelwald. "It doesn't matter what you want. We need your skills and if you do not make her hate you, we will kill her."_

 _"Al-alright. I will. Just give me time."_

 _"No time. No goodbyes. Do it."_

* * *

 _"There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?" Severus asked Lily. They were in the room of requirement again. He was gathering up the courage to get her to hate him, and was doing a rather bad job of it. He looked nervous._

 _"He's ill. They say he's ill - "_

 _"Every month at the full moon?"_

 _"I know your theory." She sounded cold. "And you're being really ungrateful... you went sneaking down that tunnel and Potter saved you from whatever's down there - "_

 _"Saved? Saved?! You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! He tried to make himself look the hero in your eyes to win your favor!"_

 _"Whatever, Sev. I won't listen to this. I have things to do."_

* * *

 _"Bellatrix threatened to kill Lily."_

 _"WHAT?!" Lucius shouted. They were alone in Severus's room._

 _"I don't know what to do. I tried to leave, but they know how good I am at potions and curses. The Dark Lord wants my skills."_

 _"Sev, what have you done?"_

 _"I don't know. I don't know! What do I do?!"_

 _"You break off your friendship with Lily, or she dies. And you die."_

 _Severus put his face in his hands. "I really fucked up."_

 _"Yeah, you did. Why in the world would you try to befriend those idiots?"_

 _"I thought they understood me."_

 _"We, your real friends, understand you."_

 _"Lily said that."_

 _Lucius brushed his hair back in agitation and sighed deeply. "I'm joining."_

 _"WHAT?! NO!"_

 _"Yes. You need help."_

 _"I do not need you to protect me!"_

 _"You have no say in this. I'm graduating this year, and you do need protection. You need guidance and you need a friend in that circle of vultures."_

 _"This is a life sentence, Lucius!"_

 _"I know."_

 _"What about Narcissa? You can't do this without telling her! You'll be sacrificing your life with her! Your children!"_

 _"She'll understand."_

 _"I can't let you do this. Please, Lucius. Don't do this."_

 _"You can't stop me. I'm going to talk to Cissa, now. Break it off with Lily. Do it quickly, or you'll be responsible for her death."_

* * *

 _"Hey, Snivellus!" James and his gang, with Remus lagging behind and obviously not into bullying Severus, walked over to their target who was sitting under a tree. "Expelliarmus! Impedimenta!"_

 _Severus shouted curses and hexes, but to no avail. James cast the tongue-tying jinx on him and was about to cast another but Lily marched over to them. "Leave him alone!" she screamed, her eyes wild and wand pointed at him._

 _Severus managed to get his wand back and shot a cutting curse at James's face. James was now furious. He swiped his wand down, making Severus's pants fall, and shouted, "Levicorpus!" Severus was lifted into the air by his ankle and his robes gathered around his head, showing everyone his underwear._

 _"JAMES! PUT HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!"_

 _James actually listened, but with a sneer on his face. Severus hastily pulled his pants up. "You know Snivelly, it's pathetic to need help from a girl."_

 _"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" Severus roared. But as soon as it came out of his mouth, he felt dirty. The look on Lily's face nearly killed him. She turned and left, without a word._

 _James turned him upside down again, but the memory shifted._

* * *

 _"Leave me alone!" Lily shouted at Severus, who had pulled her into an empty classroom. "I want nothing more to do with you! EVER again!"_

 _"Lily, please, just listen - "_

 _"I don't want to listen! I am not interested in whatever excuses you have!"_

* * *

 _The Gryffindor portrait hole opened. Lily stood there with a sour look on her face. "I'm only here because Mary said you were going to sit out here all night if I didn't come."_

 _He waved his wand. "Muffliato. Lily, I HAVE to tell you something. Please just give me the chance to explain. After everything we've been through, how can you not? How can you go on like this? It's killing me!"_

 _She looked ready to argue but decided against it. Instead, she pulled up his sleeve. His arm was littered with hundreds of cuts, more than she'd ever seen. "Severus..."_

 _"See? I'm not lying."_

 _Her angry mask dropped and she looked guilty. "Alright."_

 _"So hurting myself makes you drop your anger, just like that? Nice, Lily."_

 _"As much as I don't want you to hurt yourself, yes it does! Because I know what emotions are behind those cuts. I know what it does to you. And if you didn't have them, I'd know you didn't really care. But you do, so talk."_

 _"Not here. The room."_

 _They cast disillusionment charms on themselves and made their way to the room of requirement. Inside was cozy with sofas and a fireplace. Lily wondered why the room gave them this instead of their usual study space. "Okay. What could you possibly say to me that would change my mind about you?"_

 _"You were right about my 'friends'. They're pure evil and I want nothing more to do with them. But, unfortunately, I can't leave. When I tried to end things with them, Bellatrix threatened me."_

 _"With what?"_

 _"Your death."_

 _Lily's eyes widened and her jaw slackened. "But she's just a student!"_

 _"She has ties to Voldemort, Lily. She is a death eater, student or not." Lily gasped. "She knows my weakness is you, and I have talents the Dark Lord wants. I know you warned me, but I thought I found more people who understood me and I didn't listen, and I'm sorry. They forced me to make you hate me and it worked. I never ever meant to call you that; I had to protect you. I don't have anything against anyone of any blood. I don't care about blood, it doesn't matter to me. I only have to pretend to. They can never know that I spoke to you. I just... I couldn't stand you hating me. I can't bear it any longer. I needed you to know that I was forced. I'll even take veritaserum. Please forgive me. I... I love you, Lily. I always will. Always."_

 _She kissed him furiously. They fell back onto the sofa, and the memory changed._

* * *

 _"Lucius joined the Death Eaters."_

 _"WHAT? Why?"_

 _"To protect me. You have to pretend that you had a falling out. I'm so sorry I screwed everything up. I'm so sorry that you have to avoid them, now."_

 _"You're lucky I don't hate you, Severus."_

 _"I know..."_

* * *

 _Scenes flashed by of Severus and Lily pretending to hate each other, of Lucius and Narcissa pretending to sneer at Lily, of Severus and Lily in the Room of Requirement either studying or talking. The flashes stopped suddenly. They were sitting on a couch. Lily looked tormented by something._

 _"What did you have to talk to me about?"_

 _"I have... I have a friend who works in the Department of Mysteries. I can't say if it's a woman or a man, or even if they attended Hogwarts, or when they graduated whatever school they went to. But I have to tell you what they told me... they risked their job for this, so please, you can't tell anyone."_

 _"I won't."_

 _"I... I have a prophecy."_

 _His eyes widened. "They wouldn't just lose their job for this, Lily! The Ministry would ruin their life!"_

 _"I know. So please..."_

 _"I won't. What's your prophecy?"_

 _She took a deep breath and took a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Dormant magic will awaken in the form of a red-haired witch through a long line of muggles. If she marries a Potter - a match of strength and bravery - they will birth a child who will come to defeat the Dark Lord. Her second born will be the key to the first's success. Power and darkness follow, forever shifting her future - unknown." She glanced at Severus, who looked a mixture of anger and shock. "I will apparently have a child who will defeat Voldemort. But... with a Potter - obviously that's Toerag."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"... I have to marry James Potter."_

 _"You don't have to do anything! Prophecies can change!"_

 _"Sev, did you hear me? My child will defeat Voldemort."_

 _"That's only a chance! Even if you adhere to your prophecy, your kids might not adhere to theirs!"_

 _"I have to take that chance. I have to do this. I'm sorry. But..."_

 _"But what?"_

 _"While I will marry him and fulfill my prophecy, it doesn't say anywhere that I have to be faithful."_

 _His eyes lit up._

* * *

 _Lily was in Severus's house, rigid as stone, sitting on his couch while he read a piece of parchment she had given him. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." Lily shivered. "Lily, are you pregnant?"_

 _"No. I - I don't think so."_

 _"Then this might not be about you."_

 _"Oh come on, Sev! There's no denying it. Enough with the denial. Work with me, please."_

 _He sighed. "Fine. It's definitely about you."_

 _Her head fell into her hands._

* * *

 _A very pregnant Lily was pacing in Severus's living room, rubbing her belly._

 _"Lily, your due date is in August. Stop worrying."_

 _"Babies are often born early. Severus, this is happening." She waved around the parchment from many months before, terrified. "This is Harry's prophecy."_

 _"The Longbottoms are also pregnant, further along than you."_

 _"I know, and if I didn't know my own prophecy, I would make myself believe that it belonged to their son. But you can't deny how this fits with mine."_

 _He sighed. "No. I can't." He kissed her._

 _"I'm scared, Sev. I - I don't think I'm long for this world."_

 _"Don't say that!" he said, a bit too harshly. "You don't know that. Tend to your baby, tend to yourself, and make sure you do everything right. You still have one more baby to make, remember? You have at least a few more years."_

 _She cracked a smile at his joke. "Once this baby is out of me, I'll pretend to make another with you as much as I can before I need to make it with Potter."_

 _"I hate the thought of you even touching that man, but I love that you call him by his surname when you're with me."_

 _"I may not hate him anymore, but I don't love him. I love you, and I always will."_

 _"Always?"_

 _"Always."_

* * *

 _Severus and Dumbledore were on a hill. Hogwarts was in the background._

 _"I sought you out because I need your help. Lily and her family are in danger. The prophecy - "_

 _"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," Dumbledore said a bit harshly. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July."_

 _"Yes but he thinks it's her son! He intends to hunt them down now, to kill them. Hide her. Hide them all. I beg you."_

 _"What will you give me in exchange, Severus?"_

 _"Anything. My undying loyalty."_

 _"A spy?"_

 _"Anything."_

* * *

 _"Hi Harry," Severus said to the tiny baby in Lily's arms. "He has your eyes." He smiled down at Harry, who he liked much more than he imagined._

 _"Would you like to hold him?"_

 _"Oh, no, I might drop him."_

 _"You won't drop him! Go on. Look, like this." She showed him._

 _He beamed down at the baby in his arms, but then he frowned. He looked up at the love of his life, who was married to someone else. "I wish we could have one. I wish I never tried to befriend those buffoons all those years ago. I wish you were married to me instead of Potter. I wish Harry was mine."_

 _She started crying. "I do, too."_

 _"Lily, I - he - he knows about the prophecy."_

 _Her mouth dropped open. "What?"_

 _"I couldn't keep it from you. Dumbledore asked me to but I couldn't. I can't. He thinks its your son."_

 _She began to shake. "We, we have a secret keeper in mind."_

 _"Make them your secret keeper soon. Today, if possible. Please stay safe. Please, Lily. I can't stop him."_

 _"We will..."_

* * *

 _"I'm pregnant."_

 _"... That was quick. You wasted no time, huh?"_

 _"Don't be like that. It's what was supposed to happen."_

 _"We barely got to have sex at all."_

 _"You call two to three times a week for two months BARELY?"_

 _He snorted, and they both burst into laughter. But as soon as the laughter came, his face grew serious. "Do you think it could be mine?"_

 _She looked worried. "I... I'm sorry, Sev."_

 _"But your prophecy was explicit in stating that Potter was to be Harry's father. It wasn't as so about your second child."_

 _"I did a paternity test."_

 _His shoulders slumped. She hugged him. "Do you really think it would be a good idea for Voldemort's most trusted to have a child with someone in the Order?"_

 _"No," he said sullenly._

Mavis turned to her father, fear on her face. "I'm not his kid, am I?!"

"Definitely not. Just watch."

* * *

 _"It's a girl."_

 _They were in Severus's house again. "Congratulations."_

 _"Since Potter picked Harry's name, I picked hers."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Her name is Mavis."_

 _Severus's eyes widened in pleased shock. "Mavis? You named her Mavis?"_

 _"The name you've always wanted."_

 _"I'm only sorry she isn't mine."_

 _"I... wanted to talk to you about that, actually."_

 _"She's mine?!"_

 _"... I meant about what would happen to my children should Potter and I perish."_

 _"Don't talk like that."_

 _"I have to, Sev. I have to view my life from every angle. Their godfather is Sirius, but you know Sirius. He couldn't raise a child if his life depended on it. If nothing happens to Sirius, or Remus, I would send Harry and Mavis to them depending on who lived through the war. But I was hoping you might take them should we all... die."_

 _He was dumbfounded. "But... I thought you said I shouldn't have a child."_

 _"If you are willing to raise them, I would hope you would take up Dumbledore's offer and work at the school under his protection."_

 _"Once you are in the Dark Lord's circle, you don't leave. But, no matter what, if it came down to it - I would most definitely raise them as my own."_

 _She kissed him. "Thank you."_

* * *

 _Lily was handing a newborn to Severus. As much as he was in awe with Harry, he was so much more with this one. It showed on his face. "Mavis..." He smiled. "Hi, Mavis."_

 _"What is it about her that makes you feel more strongly for her than Harry?"_

 _"I don't know. I can't explain it. I feel connected to her. I know, I know, she's not mine. I know. As I said, I can't explain it."_

He couldn't see the knowing look and longing on Lily's face, but fifteen-year-old Mavis could. Tears ran down her cheeks at the look her father was giving her, thinking that this baby wasn't his. But he loved her, anyway. She took her father's hand and squeezed it.

* * *

 _Severus was kneeling in front of a handsome man in what looked like a cold stone room. The man was sitting on a throne of sorts, expertly poised and eyeing him with interest._

 _"What is it you wish to ask of me, Severus?"_

 _Her father raised his head. "My lord," he began._ Mavis gasped; this was Voldemort. This was Tom Riddle. _"Please forgive my insolence and punish me for it if you deem it necessary, but I must ask if you would be... generous enough to kill the boy and leave his mother alive..." He bowed his head. "I know it is pathetic of me, and I am unworthy of the request."_

 _"Severus," Voldemort drawled, "what use is she to you? Is she your whore?"_

 _Severus glanced up at him. "Yes, yes she is. It is hard to come by such a fine whore these days, you see. That is only why I ask."_

 _"You dog." Voldemort grinned. "Well, you are highly valued in my circle. You have served me well so far. When I find out where they are hiding, I will grant you this, but only if she does not try to stop me."_

Her father squeezed her hand and she turned to him, wide-eyed. "Please forgive me, May. I had to say that about your mother to save her, even though it didn't work in the end. And I didn't actually want Harry to die, but I thought I knew he would because once Voldemort identifies a target, there is no escaping. Or, there _was_ no escaping, until your brother did." She couldn't speak. He looked at the ground and shut his eyes. "I was a coward, and I'm sorry."

The memory shifted.

* * *

 _Severus was in the same room with Voldemort but this was obviously a different day. "I have learned of another prophecy."_

 _Severus looked terrified. "Another, my lord?"_

 _"Yes. About a second child born to the Potters. Do you know of this child?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"She is supposed to be the key to her half-brother's success in defeating me."_

 _"Half-brother?"_

 _Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Is she not your child?"_

 _"Definitely not."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes, my lord. My whore took a paternity test to be sure. The child is not mine."_

 _Voldemort looked like he wanted to reveal more, but he decided against it. He let loose a rare smile. "I am most pleased to hear this. Carry on; you may leave."_

 _Young Severus knew better than to question Voldemort, so he scurried away._

Mavis turned to her father. "Did he ask you that because he knew the whole prophecy?"

Severus nodded. "What he wasn't saying was the baby, you, was the child born of the love of a hero and a traitor to the Dark Lord. He thought the traitor might be me. However good at legilimency he was, and is, he believed me because I believed that you were not my daughter. I was not as skilled in occlumency as I am now, so I would not have been able to hide that. By not telling me that you were mine, your mother saved my life."

* * *

 _"He is growing restless," Severus said to Dumbledore in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts._

 _"He does not know the secret keeper changed? Or who it was as to who it now is?"_

 _"No. Not that I am aware of."_

* * *

 _"You changed your secret keeper?!"_

 _"Yes, James thought that - "_

 _"Oh so it's JAMES, now!"_

 _"Severus! He's the father of my children! I call him James every day! I only make an effort to call him Potter around you because you can't stand the sound of his name! I'm married to him! Deal with it!"_

 _"You had the children you were supposed to have! You can leave him!"_

 _"It's not as easy as that!"_

 _"Are you in love with him?"_

 _"NO! You are being ridiculous and rather stupid right now! I don't have to explain anything to you but I do because I LOVE YOU!" This shut him up. "We changed the secret keeper because Sirius thought that Voldemort would see him as the obvious choice! He'd never guess Peter."_

 _"PETTIGREW? Your secret keeper is PETTIGREW?!"_

 _"Yes! He's our friend, too!"_

 _"He was never your friend, and he was never Potter's friend. He is a snivelling, conniving little rat who belonged, dare I say it, in Slytherin. He had no place being in Gryffindor. The hat was nice to him."_

 _"He has more bravery than you give him credit for."_

 _"He will out you to Voldemort! He is a spy! Lily, please, PLEASE! For the love of Merlin, please change it again. Wipe his memory. At least Black would never give up your location, even under torture. As much as I despise him, he is a Gryffindor through and through. Please believe me, Pettigrew will be the death of you."_

 _"You're out of line."_

 _"Am I?" She didn't say anything. "You can't blindly trust someone just because Potter says you can. I know Pettigrew is working for Voldemort!"_

 _"Have you ever seen him with Voldemort?"_

 _"No, but I know! I just know, Lily! Don't you trust me?"_

 _"I do, but I don't know what to do. You're trying to protect me and I trust that you'll do everything in your power to, but you're also biased. You hate James and everyone he's friends with, and you're too far gone in the darkness. You've been consumed by it."_

 _"Do you know what the dark lord does to people who defy him?"_

 _"Of course I do! I'm an auror!"_

 _"Multiply that by one thousand. That is what he does to death eaters who defy him." She had nothing to say. "I am an Order spy, now. I work for Dumbledore. I am practicing legilimency and occlumency. I know things from both sides that I couldn't tell you if I tried. Please change your secret keeper, or you will die."_

* * *

 _Severus was stumbling down the hallway, past a dead James, up the stairs, into the room with a crying baby. He fell to the floor when he saw her. "NOOOOO!" he shouted. He crawled to her, sobbing, and held her lifeless body in his arms, screaming and crying and kissing her. "I told you to change your secret keeper! I told you! Lily why? WHY?! Why did you have to be so noble?" He screamed until his throat was raw. He held onto her as if she was his lifeline, his breath, his everything. Because she was. "I love you... I will always love you. Always, Lily. Always."_

Mavis was crying. Her father was crying. She hugged him and he began to shake.

 _Just then, a piece of paper flew into view and opened itself in front of the younger Severus. He took it, wiped his eyes, and read it. The memory changed to view it from his eyes so Mavis could read it._

 _Severus,_

 _If you are reading this, then I am dead. I can only assume that James is, too. I charmed this letter to only open in your presence, here in this house, because I knew you would come for me as soon as you found out that Voldemort murdered us. I know about love magic, and I believe that my sacrifice will save Harry's life. If not, at least I have died with honor while protecting my son. Mavis is in another room; I'm sure you'll hear her. I wanted to give her a fighting chance in case Voldemort tried to kill her first. If my sacrifice of jumping in front of his curse and casting love magic on her worked, I wasn't sure it would do the same for Harry and I didn't want to take the chance of dying before Voldemort got to him._

 _If you are reading this, then I hope Voldemort is dead, or at least very hurt. When love magic backfires on the aggressor, it can be catastrophic. But no matter what happened to him, I have to tell you something I hope you will forgive me for. I have kept something secret from you for very good reasons, so please don't be angry with me. Mavis is your daughter. I didn't outright lie to you when you were asking questions about her, but I made you think she was not yours with hope that it would save your life. She has a prophecy, too, but I couldn't tell you because you would know she was yours. This is her prophecy:_

 _August will birth a child from the love of a hero and a traitor to the Dark Lord. Half Gryffindor, chooses Slytherin, she is the key to her half brother's success in vanquishing darkness from this world. With her, he will defeat the Dark Lord. Without her, the Dark Lord will win. Hope for the light rests in the hands of these two half-siblings._

 _The fate of the world relies on our children, Sev. That is why I believe Harry will live through Voldemort's attack. I know I made all the right choices to ensure it. Please do everything in your power to care for them. I am so sorry for hurting you like this. I hope you understand why I had to jump in front of the killing curse for Harry. No matter what happens, I want you to raise our little girl. I want you to raise Harry. No matter what. I don't care that you're still involved with Voldemort - I know you are a good man and will be a good father. I filled out documents to change her last name to Prince; I thought Snape would be too obvious and that could put you both in danger. You can take the documents to the Ministry with Dumbledore. I am sure he will vouch for you, and that they will keep this quiet._

 _I love you so much, Severus. I always have and I always will._

 _Always,_

 _Lily_

 _Severus dropped the letter. His hands were shaking. His chest was heaving. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "She's... mine." He couldn't believe what he just read. "Lily... how could you give me the greatest gift in the world but not be here to share it with me?"_

 _He gently put her down after kissing her forehead. He stood and went to Harry's crib. The boy stopped crying and looked up at him with recognition in his hopeful eyes. Severus melted and picked him up. He carried Harry into the next room and picked Mavis up. Then he disapparated._

* * *

 _"You said you would keep her safe!"_

 _Severus and Dumbledore were in the Prince manor._

 _"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus. Rather like you." The older man turned to face Severus. "The boy survived."_

 _"I know he survived! I'm the one who took him and Mavis out of there!"_

 _"And caused a ruckus in the Ministry."_

 _"Lily entrusted him to me!"_

 _"You can't protect him the way he needs to be protected."_

 _"He doesn't need protection, the Dark Lord is gone!"_

 _"The Dark Lord will return, and when he does, the boy will be in terrible danger. Your daughter is only his half-sister. That is only one blood relative as opposed to the two he would have if he goes to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. The more, the better, and the stronger the love magic will be."_

 _"Lily knew about love magic! She wouldn't have asked me to raise Harry if she thought I couldn't protect him! Those muggles are foul, Albus. They will never love him. They will never give him the loving home I could, and a half-sister has more of his blood than his aunt and cousin combined."_

 _"His protection is of the utmost priority. I am sorry, Severus, but my decision is final. You are not learned in legilimancy and occlumency, so Voldemort would most definitely find out about him. I will teach you, for your and your daughter's protection, but to hide something as enormous as raising Harry Potter from him - we don't know when he will return. I won't risk it, for your protection and for his. I will teach you how to make a false memory so you can fake Mavis's death and show it to Voldemort when he returns."_

 _"Oh so you're letting me keep her?" Severus snarled._

 _"You are her biological father. There is no one else to give her to."_

 _"Even if you tried, you'd have to do it over my dead body."_

 _Dumbledore smiled. "Thank goodness I won't try, then!"_

* * *

 _Severus was in his home, putting Mavis in her crib. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I will always protect you, May. Always."_

* * *

When they surfaced, they were both crying. Putting her own feelings aside, she wiped her face and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry." She could feel him vibrating in pain and grief, and it started her tears all over again.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this," was his response. He took a deep breath and calmed himself enough to speak. "I thought I was ready, but I wasn't. But I had to be, for you. Don't be sorry, May."

"I knew you loved each other, but not like that... is that normal? Is love really like that? It seems so much less intense when other people talk about it."

"Love _should_ be that intense, and don't you ever let anyone tell you differently."

"I want to find love like that."

"You will. Just please don't grow up too fast..."

She laughed. "I won't, Daddy. Are you sure you want Draco and Lucius to come over, still?"

Severus nodded. "Even more so, now. Draco needs to talk to you about something, and it would be good to see Lucius after what I showed you."

"He loves you as much as Draco and I love each other, huh?"

"And I him. A friend like that is very hard to come by. I'm glad you've had each other for so long. Pansy and Blaise, as well."

"I wish you did."

"I had Lily, and then Lucius and Narcissa. They were all I needed."

"You can always use more friends." The doorbell rang; Severus did not have a floo fireplace for many reasons. "They're here!" she shouted excitedly. She practically flew down the stairs as severus followed. But before she opened the door, she turned and hugged her father. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too." He looked into Lily's smiling eyes, and as always, felt thankful that his daughter was blessed with them and that he was blessed with her.


End file.
